moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrosh'kar Warguard
The Garrosh'kar Warguard were a skilled band of Orcs with a fierce loyalty to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and the New Horde. Amongst the Horde forces that brought about Theramore Isle's destruction, the warguard suffered a catastrophic defeat at the hands of Jaina Proudmoore from which they never recovered. Fueled by the hatred of the humans and the power to the Orcish race, these Warriors were among the most fierce in the Horde Army. Loyal as always to Hellscream, all the way down to the children of the Warriors who are enrolled into youth military programs to train them into Hellscream's Army through years of intense training and violent hazing-like scenarios. The Garrosh'Kar Warguard were also known for their violent attacks on those who didn't agree with Hellscream, quick to suppress and move on any who dared to insult the Warchief within the city of Orgrimmar, as treason would not be tolerated in the Horde... History The Gorescream Marauders had become restless, with not enough military to control them it seemed the only answer to the problem would be to kill off the non-military personnel. Advisers to Hellscream and Generals of the Kor'Kron Guard came before and began discussion of this, however Garrosh Hellscream halted their words. The Warchief had saw a better use of these Orcs, one that would put his own personal army at near full strength. The might of Hellscream expanded across Kalimador and into the Eastern Kingdoms, but with so much expansion and few of numbers for his own Army it put the Warchief at a halt and kept his soldiers of Hellscream's Reach to Tol Barad, unable to expand the battle lines, which provided grounds for the Marauders to be intergrated into a true military unit. The newly promoted Overlord Unauk Waraxe was given command the freshly formed military force inside of Hellscream's now growing army, the second armed legion of the Orgrimmar forces- The Garrosh'Kar Warguard. Soldiers began to be drafted into the force from all over Orgrimmar, citizens who were trained by veteran soldiers serving in positions of Warguard minor, majors, and alphas. The training was harsh, intense, and unforgiving; Taught never to back down and never to accept defeat, these warriors would soon make a spearhead for Garrosh Hellscream meant to expand past Tol Barad and into the Eastern Kingdoms. With many of it's ranks being filled with Warsong the military order was quick to spill blood against it's enemies and soon ran into battle against the First Regiment of the Stormwind Kingdom- One of King Wrynn's most prestigious regiments. The fighting lasted for three days between the Garrosh'Kar Warguard and the First Regiment, and in the first battle it seemed the Regiment was routed. The Garrosh'kar pursued the enemy's routing forces to the edge of Dustwallow. The Regiment linking up with their allies forced the Garrosh'kar from Theramore's territory and pushed them back into the Barrens. Bitter fighting from both sides began as the regiment entered the lands, blood spilling and exhausting both sides day after day as the two factions slayed one another. Garrosh Hellscream was impressed to say the least, the tenacity of the Garrosh'Kar Warguard's first battles could be admirable to the Warchief, as well as his esteemed council. It's ranks soon began to bolster and house more units, within weeks it grew to become a strong military power that was more than ready to break it's way back into Theramore's land and pursue pushing into the Eastern Kingdoms afterward. The pursuit of Alliance blood on the Eastern Kingdoms was slowed as the Garrosh'kar were among the vanguard that launched an attack on Theramore after the Bombing of Theramore and most were slain by heroes of the Alliance led by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Structure The Garrosh'Kar Warguard boast a force comprised of their elite warriors, trained from citizens looking to enlist and down to youth graduating from the military schools. The basic force of warriors, ranked as Minors, Majors, and Alphas were the majorative group in the Warguard. Their Warcasters whom are enlisted from Shaman, Warlocks, and Mages- giving a heavy spell-fire ability for siege and suppression of enemy elements. Reavers, agents of the Shattered Hand and spies for Hellscream's Forces- Sometimes even used against those who plot treason within the Horde. Finally, Outriders- skilled worg riding marksmen from the Warsong Clan and others. =OOC Information= ---- The guild offered a progressive ranking structure, not based primarily around time, but based around promotion points and slots. What this means is if you wanted a promotion you completed the assignments available or performed well enough in RP to receive the points towards the promotion; time was counted but was worth less than points. Constant RP, thanks to Eyes of Old's Mercenary RP. Every week brought new missions, these missions gave prestige and guild RP. Missions could be completed by a group of guild personnel, completed with personnel from outside the guild, and even accompanied by guild commanders for bonus points. Missions could range from spying and attacking Alliance targets to simply running a patrol through a location on a map or sacking a town. Orcs were the only race allowed by the guild. This was an attempt to promote Orc Lore and give a stable grounds for the (at the time) player-minority of Hellscream sympathizers. http://garroshkarwarguard.enjin.com Category:Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Orc Guilds Category:Durotar Organizations Category:Durotar Military Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds